worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle
Powers * She can disappear into paintings (though she always leaves a black mark) and bring others with her * sense when there’s a chance that something art related might go wrong or something bad is about to happen * make mortals feel as if they’re burning if they touch her, though no real damage is done * She can burn objects through touch * she can command spirits relating to things that she's the goddess of * she can control ashes * she's immune to any kind of fire Appearance She has clear dark blue eyes, long, wavy black hair, and pale skin. She would be strikingly beautiful, if not for the ugly black scars that cover her. They look kind of like charcoal, but when it’s dark, you can see from the faintly glowing gold from inside the wound that they are still burning. She wears a simple black dress that goes to her knees that bears similar marks. They never seem to spread. This is her only form. When she tries to hide her burns with masks or hoods, those burn too. One of her burns covers part of her mouth, making it extremely difficult and sometimes painful to speak. Personality She's very reasonable and mild tempered. She doesn’t like socializing very much and enjoys silence, though she keeps the people in her domain for company when she feels like it. She bottles everything up inside and constantly hides the hurt she feels at not being recognized as a goddess, her lost beauty, and a lot of other things mortals do. She'd rather look for a way to escape rather than fight. On very rare occasions though, she will realize that she needs to get her hurt out and tends to be awkward and blunt about it when she does. Domain She welcomes the spirits of burn victims and dead artists in her domain, though if they get snatched up by some deity of the dead on their way over she doesn’t complain. It looks like a burned down mansion with only the foundation, some pillars, a few stone walls, and some charred wood left. The rest of the mansion is sheltered with ragged sheets and what’s left of the curtains. It’s a very eery and gloomy place, with smoke clogging up the air and swirling around the feet of all who enter. The only room intact is the room where she sleeps. She likes to hang up scraps of irreparably damaged artworks on what’s left of the walls. Any opening in the walls is usually covered in some kind of curtain or cloth to keep prying eyes out. There are also invisible walls and floors. She welcomes spirits relating to the things she's the goddess of to live with her in her domain. Backstory One day she just appeared, a few years after what was considered the greatest tragedy the art world had ever seen after a famous painter was murdered in the midst of painting his masterpiece (all of his works had also been stolen) and a few days after the art had been discovered in the remains of a burned down house. Only a handful of them weren’t irreparably damaged and only a few scraps of the masterpiece were found. Since then, she’s built a reputation for appearing just before an art related disaster. Category:GGaD